1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic core (hereafter, may be briefly referred to as “core”) of an inductor component, for example, choke coils and transformers. In particular, the present invention relates to a magnetic core including a permanent magnet for magnetic bias.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding conventional choke coils and transformers used for, for example, switching power supplies, usually, the alternating current is applied by superimposing on the direct current. Therefore, the magnetic cores used for these choke coils and transformers have been required to have an excellent magnetic permeability characteristic, that is, magnetic saturation with this direct current superimposition does not occur (this characteristic is referred to as “direct current superimposition characteristic”).
As high-frequency magnetic cores, ferrite magnetic cores and dust cores have been used. However, the ferrite magnetic core has a high initial permeability and a small saturation magnetic flux density, and the dust core has a low initial permeability and a high saturation magnetic flux density. These characteristics are derived from material properties. Therefore, in many cases, the dust cores have been used in a toroidal shape. On the other hand, regarding the ferrite magnetic cores, the magnetic saturation with direct current superimposition has been avoided, for example, by forming a magnetic gap in a central leg of an E type core.
However, since miniaturization of electronic components has been required accompanying recent request for miniaturization of electronic equipment, magnetic gaps of the magnetic cores must become small, and requirements for magnetic cores having a high magnetic permeability for the direct current superimposition have become intensified.
In general, in order to meet this requirement, magnetic cores having a high saturation magnetization must be chosen, that is, the magnetic cores not causing magnetic saturation in high magnetic fields must be chosen. However, since the saturation magnetization is inevitably determined from a composition of a material, the saturation magnetization cannot be increased infinitely.
A conventionally suggested method for overcoming the aforementioned problem was to cancel the direct current magnetic field due to the direct current superimposition by incorporating a permanent magnet in a magnetic gap formed in a magnetic path of a magnetic core, that is, to apply the magnetic bias to the magnetic core.
This magnetic bias method using the permanent magnet was superior method for improving the direct current superimposition characteristic. However, since when a metal-sintered magnet was used, an increase of core loss of the magnetic core was remarkable, and when a ferrite magnet was used, the superimposition characteristic did not be stabilized, this method could not be put in practical use.
As a method for overcoming the aforementioned problems, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 50-133453 discloses that a rare-earth magnet powder having a high coercive force and a binder were mixed and compression molded to produce a bonded magnet, the resulting bonded magnet was used as a permanent magnet for magnetic bias and, therefore, the direct current superimposition characteristic and an increase in the core temperature were improved.
However, in recent years, requirements for the improvement of power conversion efficiency of the power supply have become even more intensified, and regarding the magnetic cores for choke coils and transformers, superiority or inferiority cannot be determined based on only the measurement of the core temperature. Therefore, evaluation of measurement results using a core loss measurement apparatus is indispensable. As a matter of fact, the inventors of the present invention conducted the research with the result that even when the resistivity was a value indicated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 50-133453, degradation of the core loss characteristic occurred.
Furthermore, since miniaturization of inductor components has been even more required accompanying recent miniaturization of electronic equipment, requirements for low-profile magnet for magnetic bias have also become intensified.
In recent years, surface-mounting type coils have been required. The coil is subjected to a reflow soldering treatment in order to surface-mount. Therefore, the magnetic core of the coil is required to have characteristics not being degraded under this reflow conditions. In addition, a rare-earth magnet having oxidation resistance is indispensable.